Koorime e Kitsune
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: Quando Kurama pensa demais em um certo Koorime e esse Koorime decide visitar Kurama, sentimentos podem ser revelados. [OneShot]


**Yu Yu Hakusho **não em pertence, mas o Hiei e o Hagiri são propriedade minha sim.

**Koorime e Kitsune**

No quarto, o silêncio reinava. Apenas um leve tic-tac e a respiração de um jovem eram ouvidas. Até que o relógio em cima do criado-mudo marca 7:00am e faz um barulho estridente.

O jovem começa a abrir lentamente os olhos, fazendo a claridade machucar seus olhos verdes. Sua cabeça estava latejando.

'Maldito despertador.' – Diz Kurama desligando o aparelho

O jovem sonolento se dirige ao banheiro, onde tira toda a sua roupa e deixa uma água gelada tocar a sua pele e seus cabelos ruivos. Ao terminar o seu banho, Kurama apenas enrola uma toalha verde-escuro na cintura e volta para seu quarto. Ao se direcionar até o armário, Kurama tem a impressão de estar sentindo a presença de alguém, mas ao se virar só vê as folhas e os galhos da árvore em frente à sua janela, balançarem.

'Estou ficando paranóico.' – Diz Kurama fechando a janela

Após se arrumar e tomar seu café-da-manhã, Kurama se dirige a sua escola.

'Bom dia Minamino-kun.' – Diz um grupo de garotas sorrindo

'Bom dia.' – Diz Kurama tentando parecer simpático

Todo o dia era a mesma coisa, várias garotas e até mesmo alguns garotos ficavam sorrindo e babando por ele.

Naquele dia, Kurama estava muito distraído, até na aula de botânica, sua aula preferida, ele não estava prestando atenção.

Quando Kurama cansa de olhar para os ponteiros do relógio, ele novamente volta o olhar para a janela, onde vê um borrão preto se afastar.

'Hiei?' – Pergunta Kurama em voz baixa

'Disse alguma coisa Minamino-kun?' – Pergunta uma garota que sentava ao seu lado

'Não, nada!' – Diz Kurama balançando a cabeça negativamente

O resto do dia foi assim, uma raposa distraída pensando ter visto ou sentido a presença de um certo koorime.

Ao chegar em casa, Kurama não queria jantar, conversar ou brincar com o filho de seu padrasto, ele queria tomar um banho e dormir.

'Ainda bem que não tenho lição de casa.' – Diz Kurama massageando as têmporas

Ele pega seu pijama de moletom azul marinho e vai até o banheiro, onde toma um relaxante banho.

Ao sair do banheiro e entrar no quarto, Kurama faz um enorme esforço para reprimir um grito.

'Como...? Como não havia sentido a presença dele?' – Pensa Kurama

Após mais alguns segundos da surpresa que foi encontra-lo ali, Kurama consegue unir as palavras, e diz com voz firme.

'Hiei, o que faz aqui?' – Kurama tenta parecer frio

O koorime não responde nada, apenas continua parado no canto escuro do quarto, os olhos vermelhos com um brilho estranho.

'Algum problema?' – Pergunta Kurama meio ansioso

Mias uma vez o silêncio predomina. Hiei continua parado olhando pra Kurama, e este tendo a leve impressão de que Hiei abriu levemente a boca para falar, mas tornou a fecha-la.

'Você está bem, Hiei?' – Pergunta Kurama visivelmente preocupado

'Estou.' – Responde Hiei saindo do canto escuro do quarto e deixando a luz iluminar seu rosto

'Então... o que veio fazer aqui?' – Pergunta Kurama tentando entender o que o amigo estava planejando

'Não sei!' – Responde Hiei com sinceridade na voz

'Quer conversar?' – Pergunta Kurama indicando as duas cadeiras que estavam perto de uma escrivaninha cheia de livros.

Hiei lança um olhar mau humorado para a cadeira, antes de se sentar de frente para Kurama.

Após alguns minutos de estranho silêncio, Kurama consta que Hiei não ia puxar um assunto mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso.

'Como está Yukina?' – Pergunta o ruivo dando um sorriso simpático

'Bem. Mas o cabeça de cenoura idiota continua incomodando ela.' – Diz Hiei fechando os punhos

'Kuwabara realmente gosta dela, ele é um bom rapaz.' – Diz Kurama se controlando para não rir da careta irritada e indignada que o amigo fez – 'Quando você vai contar a ela que você é o irmão dela?' – Pergunta Kurama sério

'Nunca. Tem certas coisas que são difíceis de se contar.' – Responde Hiei com um quê de mistério na voz

'O que mais é difícil de se contar?' – Pergunta Kurama sentindo uma leve queimação em suas bochechas

'Contar que ama uma pessoa.' – Diz Hiei com voz firme mas meio receoso por dentro

'Você está amando alguém?' – Pergunta o ruivo sentindo uma pontada de tristeza e ciúme

'Talvez.' – Diz Hiei lançando um olhar para o quarto, vendo se alguém mais se encontrava ali

'Essa pessoa tem o direito de saber.' – Diz Kurama penetrando os orbes vermelhos do amigo

Hiei apenas retribui o olhar antes de se levantar e diminuir ainda mais a distancia entre ele e Kurama. O ruivo fica sem entender, mas sente seu coração bater acelerado quando Hiei aproxima seus lábios do ouvido do Kurama.

'Eu disse que certas coisas são difíceis de se dizer.' – Diz Hiei com a voz baixa e firme – 'Se eu tivesse certeza que essa pessoa me corresponde.'

Hiei aproxima seus lábios dos de Kurama, enquanto o ruivo apenas agradece mentalmente por estar sentado, pois suas pernas tremiam levemente. O beijo por fim chega, suave e tímido, fazendo novas emoções despertarem no coração do koorime e do kitsune.

'Talvez você possa me dizer se a pessoa corresponde ao que eu sinto.' – Diz Hiei dando um meio sorriso brincalhão

'Sim, essa pessoa te ama e só pensa em você.' – Diz Kurama dando um lindo e sedutor sorriso

Ambos então voltam a se beijar, dessa vez aprofundando mais, para sentir cada pedacinho da boca um do outro, saboreando um do gosto do outro. Kurama afaga os cabelos rebeldes de Hiei, enquanto que esse estava com a mão da nuca do ruivo, acariciando e puxando para aprofundar mais e mais o beijo.

Koorime e kitsune começaram a partir daquele momento, viver uma grande paixão sem medo da opinião alheia, apenas vivendo um para o outro e para aquele sentimento que de uma amizade sincera virou um grande amor.


End file.
